


Untitled

by Sept_Meules



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Singer RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Am literally ashamed for making such art, Author posted this just for YOU, Coming Out, Hollywood, I love readers, M/M, Secret Relationship, Some celeb news references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sept_Meules/pseuds/Sept_Meules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is bored. Tom bumps into him. Are they friends?</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p>Impromptu posting, un-beta'd</p><p> </p><p>This is stored in my iPod for so long and I think some m/m readers would be interested how the hell I even made this work. Quite easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> There'll be this part where the story literally skips a whole duration. Just right after Michael would be needing a distraction then it goes back to the two of them meeting. 
> 
> I know it builded you up on curiousity, but let your mind do the imagining. As I stated, I love readers. The missing part is seriously the thing that is so off setting.

A/N: Need me some fucking fillers. Got the concept down and the end fabricating in my mind, just need it to be a slow burning romance. Sex then love. Well, semi sex then love. 

Summ: What if-- Micheal Buble sees and bumps into Tom Hiddleston in a Hollywood gala? They can't really hide from the paparrazzi, but they can be the millenia's newest couple. 

 

Micheal wasn't really enjoying the party if he was suppose to be completely honest. The cocktail in his hand didn't give him the detachment he wants, actually it made him feel worse. 

He had spoken with Scarlet Johansson before she was pulled away by Robert Downey Jr. to take a picture with the 'Avengers'.

He sighed to himself and watched the laser lights hit the evening sky above in beat to the song the DJ played. 

"Oof!"

And he fell down to the ground from his tall leaning table by an unexpected force. 

The person got up to his knees, bluttering out a stammerring apology. But Micheal was on his stomach; he groaned and rolled to his side to see who exactly it was. 

"Oh, sorry!"

From the voice, he knew that the person was English. And male. 

"Here, let me help you up." The man offered a hand and hoisted him up.  

Micheal then heard a group of laughs, he instantly saw that it was Chris Hemsworth, Robert Downey Jr and Jeremy Renner. Behind the trio was Mark Ruffalo with Scarlet Johansson and a Leonardo De Caprio, the three in a very deep conversation about magic. 

"Come, Loki. It's time to prank other people." Chris Hemsworth's voice boomed, very much like his character /Thor/. 

So, they were mood acting or something. 

The man beside Micheal chuckled nervously, placed a twitchy hand on Micheal's right shoulder and told them, "Maybe I can hang out here with Micheal first." 

Jeremy Renner shrugged, "Knock yourself out."

Robert Downey Jr. turned to his co-stars, "Let's throw sushi at Gaga's metal dress and see how much sticks before she notices." Then they left. 

The man to the singer, "Pleasure to meet you." A smile graced his face. Micheal saw that the man was taller than him by some inches. 

The singer smiled sheepishly, "I'm really sorry, but I don't know your name."

The man wasn't surprised at this, "Tom, Tom Hiddleston."

Micheal shook his hand. "Nice to meet you too." 

Tom looked around the open party. Then turned to Micheal, "Having fun?" He was geniunely curious. 

The singer sighed heavily, "Not really."

"Wanna scat out?" He offered. 

Micheal nodded, "Let's."

 

They were in Tom's car driving around the city, looking out for a Taco Bell. Micheal pointed out to the side and Tom eased the car to its drive-thru. 

"Oh my gosh! Aren't you that Loki dude!" Shrieked a young man when he saw who it was outside the pick-up station. 

Tom smiled, "Hello to you too."

"Oh my gosh, man. Can I have your autograph?"

"Of course. May I borrow a pen?"

The young man gave him a ballpoint pen and Tom scribbled his signature on one of the paper napkins.

Beside the actor, Micheal muttered something under his breath, "Ah, mustard on my pants."

Tom gave the young man his autograph and asked for some more paper napkins. "Here." He handed them to the singer. 

"Thanks."

 

Micheal moaned into the kiss as Tom ran his fingers under the actor's suit shirt and rans it down his side. 

The singer had his hands on the others back.

They were leaning on the hood of the car, under an empty bridge. So they expected no one to disturb them. 

Tom momentarily broke their kiss off and lifted Micheal up on the hood of the car. Then both resumed, though this time, Tom was nibbling on Micheal's lower lip. The actor was in between Micheal's legs, he touched the singer from his hips then to his inner thighs, near the zip of his pants and was surprised the other flinched. 

Micheal abruptly pulled off and growled lowly, "Don't."

Tom grinned, pressing their foreheads together, "We don't want /anything/ left out." He whispered. 

"No no no," Micheal quickly said halting the actor's hands from the buckle of his belt.o He sighed frustratedly, "If you're trying something--"

Tom kissed his neck and whispered up his ear. "I /am/ clearly trying something. Want to relocate?"

Micheal could only keep silent as he was led back in Tom's car. 

 

Tom took them to an apartment and they couldn't keep their hands to themselves and kissed all the way up to the elevator trip to Tom's block.

Upon reaching Tom's door, he fumbled with his keys and pulled Micheal in from leaving him outside as a panting mess. 

They couldn't waste anymore time. So Tom knelt down on his knees and pulled Micheal out from the restraints of his pants and boxers. 

Micheal gave a hitched gasp when his aching cock was grabbed. 

Tom looked up to the singer with lust-blown eyes, "There's no turning back now, I will do the exact opposite if you beg me to stop."

Micheal shook his head, and assured the actor, "I-I won't." That's because he needed to release the coil welling up on the pit of his stomach.  He just needs it /that/ bad. 

Tom chuckled and licked the slit of Micheal's cock and devoured the crown. Then with every inch he take's in of Micheal's shaft, he massaged the inside of the singer's thigh just to keep him from bucking in Tom's mouth. When his nose was already touching Micheal's stomach, he hummed and bobbed his head along the other's cock. 

Micheal groaned, rough cat-like tongue under his rock-hard cock. If this isn't intense, he doesn't know what is. 

The actor pulled off and panted, stroking Micheal's cock with his hand. Kissing the tip at times. 

"I-... I'm gonna..." Micheal managed before he released his load on the actor's face. "I-I'm sorry!" He gasped in shock. 

Tom stood up, licking the cum that his tongue can reach. When Micheal opened his mouth to say something again, Tom took the moment to kiss the singer, slipping in his tongue. 

Michael can taste himself from Tom's tongue. But Tom's tongue was taking his mind from that, distracting Michael by slipping his hands down and squeeze his ass. 

Void of oxygen, both pulled off from their kiss and breathed. 

Tom offered a smile to him, "Wanna crash in for the night?"

Micheal couldn't think of anything else than say 'yes.'

 

Micheal had a fight-or-flight motive if Tom was awake before him. But fortunately, the actor was still sleeping. Micheal wore his pants and left with a note on the bedside table lamp. 

Tom opened his eyes when the front door was closed; he sighed, rolling over to Micheal's side and snatched the note

'I'm sorry, that was wrong. -MB'

"Ouch," he muttered. "Well, there you go Tom, welcome to bloody America."

•••••••

Tom flew back to London, permission given by the director of the Avengers. He was given a week to lay off the wig and floppy leather coat. 

Robert Downey Jr. and Jeremy Renner were ranting on how totally unfair it was. Scarlet whipped him up a come-back-soon margarita. 

Tom sat in the airplane feeling like he left something back there. Back in the US. 

 

Michael looked very distant as he stood outside the recording room while watching his agent talking very discreetly on his phone, making sure that even Michael didn't hear it. 

And the singer had nothing against that. Michael wasn't one to pry in what they're talking about. Or maybe that wasn't the reason he let his agent speak so secretively. Maybe it was the very unusual encounter with Tom Hiddleston. 

Michael is as straight as a steel ruler the last time he checked. The thing with Tom was a guarantee that he was under the influence of liquor and boredom from the gala. 

His agent comes back from his call, apologizing for taking so long. Michael told him that it was quite alright, even though the call didn't feel like such a long time. 

"You're going to continue recording for your album."

Michael agreed to that, to let music numb his soul. 

 

Tom ate his breakfast in silence. He wasn't in any way appreciating the silence the kitchen always gave him, but now he wanted white noise to take his thoughts from somethings that he didn't even hear the phone ring. 

His friend came from the bathroom, hair dripping wet from the shower. He looked at Tom incredulously then answered the phone.

"'Ello?" He asked in his rough Irish accent. "Aye. This is his number, he's lost in his own world at the moment. May I take your message for him?" He listened then thanked the person and put the phone down. He turned to Tom again, "You need to fly back to the States in a next week." He then went back to his shower. 

Tom nodded to his breakfast. "Thank you, Conor." But Conor was already gone off an earshot. 

Tom was contemplating the whole fiasco with Michael Buble. Tom wasn't really a guy who do brash things. He just had an innocent curiosity from the singer when they met. He felt an attraction with him, and Tom let it lead him. And he knew that it would lead to something that will make things complicated. And how right he was. 

Now he's back in Westminster to get a break from the States and his fabulous life there as Loki, even though how much he loves doing charity for the children there. 

Conor slaps the table, making the actor flinch. 

Tom looks up from his breakfast, face tensed, startled. "Weren't you taking a shower?"

"That was an hour ago." Conor replies, it didn't do his accent any justice since Tom could clearly hear that his 'r's are rolled than a thrill and his vowels are dropped with iciness. "Mate, what happened to you? You usually come home with a smile on your face and a paperbag of chocolates that you make me help you devour. But now you're all pensive and shite. And I dug in your suitcase just now and saw that half of the stash of chocolate is gone. So what's happening?"

Tom curses his intelligence. What is it with redheads? 

"Is it a girl back in the States?"

The actor chuckles humourlessly to himself. 

"Come of it, mate!"

"Yeah, yeah. A girl."

Conor was unsatisfied. "Dammit, Thomas! I'm your friend and I'm here right now. And clearly you need some shoulder to cry on!"

And that's when Tom spilled. 

 

Michael heaved as he picked himself up. Sleeping on the couch isn't exactly comfortable as college students rumoured it to be. Or maybe it was his couch, yeah, maybe that was it. 

It has been-- what? A month? Why did he keep count? No, that's not the question. Why does he still think about it? 

The event with Tom had been etched to his memory ever since. When Tom caressed his arm, how their lips were against each others, how Tom knew where to touch to make Michael croon. And how Tom's lips were pink, sliding along his--

It makes Michael go red like a tomato when he remembers that part. 

He needs an escape. He needs to burn the clothes he wore that night. He needs-- a distraction. 

•••••

"I couldn't stop thinking of you." Tom confessed to him. 

Michael turned to him with an eyebrow raised warily, swiping his gaze from his cup of coffee. 

Tom sighed inaudibly. "I'm not one for kidnapping men during parties and smacking lips with them." he exhaled, "So I apologize." He bowed his head to his croissant. 

Michael nodded silently to himself. 

Tom lifted his eyes back to the man. "But that doesn't mean I do not like you."

Michael chuckled humourlessly, "Listen, I'm not really into /these/ kinds of things. And you made it clear that you don't do what you did. So I would really appreciate it if we just forget the whole thing."

Tom solemnly nodded to that, looking like a sad puppy when he looked down at his pastry. He was about to open his mouth and excuse himself to go but Michael cut. 

"But I would also like to be friends."

Tom smiled. "Yes. Of course."

Both men shook hands to that. 

 

After that fateful meeting, they both became really good friends and the paparrazi were always trailing them, questioning where and what they did. 

And this one time Michael was patient enough, they both were interviewed by a store front of 7-Eleven. And if that wasn't out of the ordinary enough, both were sipping large blueberry shakes. 

The girl aimed her mike at Tom, asking, "So we've been seeing you two around the streets recently. Any reason why?"

Tom clamped a hand on Michael's shoulder, "Found my best-buddy."

She nodded, "How'd that turn up for you?"

Michael shrugged, "It's fun, actually. I'm so used with Tom that sometimes I speak with a British accent."

Tom leaned in, "And speaks it well."

"So what'd you two do today?"

"We went around town and robbed them off of their coffee." Tom told her as if it was the most usual thing in the world. Michael laughed. "No, actually, we just came from a charity event."

"And the smoothies?"

Michael raised his hand, "Saw some kids coming down the street and wanted one for myself."

The girl laughed, "Well, if that isn't you getting in touch with your childhood."

She wrapped it up, thanked them and went back to their van. 

Michael threw Tom the keys to his car and called shotgun, then they drove off to Michael's house. 

 

"Hey, since you're becoming a dedicated presence in my house," Michael stated one evening while both he and Tom were grilling barbeque. 

Tom turned to his with an exasperated look, "Michael, are you calling me an 'understudy'?"

Michael snorted, "I'm not directing a play, no. What I'm saying is, I've got quite a big place for myself and you've kinda acquired a Green Card for playing Loki." He drawled. 

Tom snatched the sauce brush, "Get to it man, or I'll soak all the 'que's in chili!" He threatened, remembering that Michael isn't such a big fan of spicy flavour. 

"Why don't you just move in with me?"

Tom blinked, then said, "Sure." Then he went back to saucing without another word. 

This threw Michael off. Why the sudden silence? He was about to question what was on his friend's mind when Tom spoke. 

"Shouldn't we be married first or anything to live in the same house?"

He laughed, "What? No-- why? Can't two guys live in a house?"

Tom didn't even turn to look him in the eye, "I've watched that friends would usually stay in an apartment."

"Are you saying /I/ should move in with you?"

Tom looked at him expectantly. 

"Can't," he quickly replied to Tom's unaired qustion. "I'm claustrophobic." He joked. 

Tom gave a mock-hurt look, "Are you telling me that my loft is small?"

Before Michael could continue their conversation the telephone rang and he nearly chopped a finger off by the unexpected call. 

"Tell 'em you nearly sliced off Little Michael!" Tom told him across the room, wiggling his fingers in the air with one of Michael's knife in his other hand. 

Michael almost picked the phone up, "That's another name for my penis."

"Oh really?" The actor muttered to himself, sounding reflective, looking at his fingers. 

Michael chuckled then answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Hullo, gov'ner."

"Leon! Hi, how'd you get my home number?"

"Well, your manager was suppose to keep /me/ a secret. But I was watching Oliver Twist and got my hands sticky."

"You stole his wallet?"

"His phone. But, yeah. Didn't need to ask for more 'bread' so I got a hold of his celly and got your home number."

"Wait," he caught a glimpse of Tom sneakily putting chili sauce on some barbeque sticks. "Isn't my manager in London?"

"Why, can't I be England's version of Michael Buble?" He laughed as Michael grinned, "Anyway, phone bills keep you limited, so, I'm gunna inform you, I'll be in The States in half a year."

"Do you even have phone bills in England?"

"We do, actually." Tom answered, he must have heard Michael's question. 

"I'll see you then." Leon told him before disconnecting the call, even Michael didn't have time to breathe a 'good-bye'.

"Who was that?" Tom asked him when the singer came back. 

"An old acquintance." He cleared his throat, "So you taking up my offer?"

Tom grins, "Of course."

 

"I saw the director was frowning this morning, any of you know why?" Chris Evans questioned as he entered the tent. 

Jeremy Renner had a video cam in his hand so he followed Chris' moves as he entered the tent. "Nope."

Scarlet was retrieving a can of soda and sat across Jeremy. 

Chris nodded. 

Tom and Robert entered with Robert strutting in with a pair of sunglasses on his face. 

Chris saw this and chuckled, attempting to keep from bursting out, "What's up Stark?" Jeremy, on the other hand, was choking behind the camera. 

Robert side viewed and gestured to his clothes, "I'm sexy."

Scarlet turned around and see the man for himself, "What the--"

The other actor was in a leather over-alls and it took her another second to understand that it was a mock Black Widow costume. 

"What the hell is that?!"

Robert looked down at his oufit, "I believe this is the part when I'll be Loki'd." 

Scarlet turned to Tom for an explanation, aghasted, her jaw was parted making it look quite comical. 

Tom raised his hands in defense, "I told the director that a wig wasn't even necessary, if that helps."

Scarlet didn't take any crap from anybody so she fled the tent and went to find the director. 

Everybody else who were left laughed when they heard Scarlet scream bloody murder in Russian. 

Jeremy shut his video cam off and lied it down on the table, reaching over to get Scarlet's unopened soda can to drink. "Hey, any of you bozos know why the director's prissy?"

Tom flopped down on the loveseat just to Jeremy's left. "Oh, that's because I changed houses."

Robert snorted, "You kid."

Tom shook his head, "No, I believe I'm telling the truth." 

Chris took Scarlet's seat, "Where'd you change address?"

"A friend's place."

"Is it with that BFF of yours?" Jeremy inquired, snapping his fingers together, "What was his name? Michael Bubble? Bully? Bubba?"

"Michael /Buble/." Tom corrected him. "And yes, he's my new best friend, and both he and I will be the next guests for that 'best friends show'."

Jeremy pulled a face, "Isn't that show really girly? Like for girls ages 12 and up?"

Tom shrugged. 

"That's the thing," Robert told them, making a move to take the seat beside the British actor, "Bubbles can braid Loki's hair while they giggle about some K-pop boyband." He turned to the British man with a smirk. 

Tom scowled warningly at him, "It's /Buble/, not 'Bubbles'."

The other two men laughed. 

 

Tom was making some 15 minute dinner when Michael came to grab himself some cold water in the refridgerator. 

"Dinner will be ready in a minute." Tom announced as he did some last minute touches on some dishes. 

Michael smiled and was about to crack something about Tom looking so domestic, he reached his arm over the bowls and took for himself a cream of something that looked very sweet. He took it in his mouth, "Mm, that's good."

Tom looked at him. 

Michael gave a questioning look, "What?"

Tom took off the apron and moved to him, "There's a.. let me get it for you." He leaned down and sealed his lips over Michael's. 

Tom broke off and paused to watch what the singer's reaction was. 

Michael's mouth was in agape. 

Tom flushed red, then stepped away to leave from Michael's view, stamerring "I-I'm sorry. I'll go upstairs."

Michael watched as Tom fumbled and stumbled around the quite small kitchen. And when he was nearly turning  the corner, the singer stopped him. "Tom, wait."

The actor froze on his tracks and turned to him. "Yes?"

Michael breathed, "Maybe I'm starting to like you the same way."

"A-are you sure?" Tom asked, looking scandalized. "I mean, I just--"

Michael shook his head, shushing him. 

Tom eventually gave up and pressed their lips together again. 

•••••

Tom was grinning; he may have missed his beloved singing bird's birthday in his family house. And he haven't really had the pleasure of meeting them. He had to be in the Thor 3 movie set and make a total fool of himself because that's what the director needed from him. 

When he came home, it was night and the there weren't any windows lighten up. But Micheal may be in the bed room reading a book or two. 

He stealthily tip-toed through the hallway and pushed the door wider and entered the room, then...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Micheal flinched from his sleep and nearly fell down the side of the bed. "Tom?" He asked but his voice was tired for the day. 

The actor pulled off his shoes and threw them to a side. 

He crawled up the bed and stood on his knees between Micheal's feet. "My name is Loki, the god of mischief and trickery. And you," he pushed Micheal down when he made a move to sit up, "are a mere /Midgardian/."

"A what--"

"Get down on your knees, mortal!"

Micheal looked at him exasperatedly. "Are you serious?"

Tom shrugged, "I thought you'd like to roleplay."

Micheal blinked, "For my birthday?"

Tom nodded.

The singer smiled sleepily and gave him a kiss, "Thank you."

"Alright, on your knees. I'm actually hard."

The singer took the leather coat off of Tom, caressing his pale skin. He nipped on Tom's shoulder and licked on the bruise he had made. 

Tom groaned and breathed as he ran a hand through Micheal's hair eliciting a shudder, making Tom grin.

"You will bow down to me." Tom whispered seductively in his man's ear, biting and kissing down Micheal's neck. "And take me in like a Midgardian whore."

Micheal took a moment to laugh, "I find your characterization very... /empowering/. But don't make me love Loki." He then turned and propped himself up on all fours. 

Tom unbuckled and pushed his pants down and pulled down Micheal's boxers, pushing his own clothed hard-on teasingly on his lover's hole. 

"When I was driving to get here as fast as I can-- had to beg the head of the make-up dep to let me leave like this-- I thought of how you'll be around my cock. Looking very beautiful as you always do."

He then pulled himself from his boxers. He stretched over to Tom's beside table and pulled out the small bottle of lube, smearing it all over his hard shaft and pushed himself to the hilt inside Micheal. And it earned him a wanton moan that kindled the fire of lust within.

"It still surprises me how I can take all of you in." He gasped when Tom rocked from him, leaving the crown of his cock in Micheal. Then pushed right back in. Then all of a sudden, he stopped. 

Tom leaned over Micheal, "Darling, I thought of something. Mind if I could try it out?"

He nodded.

Tom licked his lips and traced a sensual line on Micheal's spine. He held Micheal on place. 

Before the singer could question what the other was doing, he gave a hitched cry and closed his eyes as his mouth hanged open in a pant. 

Tom pulled out fast and pushed in slowly. And it made Micheal clench on Tom's shaft on it's experimental act. And it was like that for a few while before Tom fisted Micheal's weeping cock and pumped him in an uneven rhythm. 

Tom panted slowly, until he couldn't take it anymore. Patience was seriously not a virtue he had very much of a grasp on when he was fucking his man in bed, even with just a wig on. 

Soon enough, Micheal came in Tom's hand and fell into the sheets, taking Tom down with him. 

But Tom took it upon himself to finish himself with his hand. What a wave of shock that washed over him when Micheal rocked himself on Tom's cock and milked him of every drop. 

Tom kissed his shoulder when the actor heard him already dozing off gain. Tom sighed happily, light humour in his mind. He haven't really pulled out of Micheal but the singer was already snoozing. Maybe he was just that tired. 

 

"Oh, so that's how you take a wig off." Micheal stated as he watched Tom take the black wig cap ripping it off from his forehead.

Tom smiled, then washed his face. "Tomorrow's my day off."

Micheal groaned, "And I got a scheduled song writing with Leon Jackson."

Tom raised a brow, looking at him through the window. "Another singer?" He leaned back on the sink a sly smirk, "Should I be jealous?"

Micheal laughed, "He's very much like a mirror image of me. Younger, actually."

 

"Hullo," Leon Jackson greeted as he saw his mentor already sitted by the piano. "Top o' the morning." 

Micheal waved hi, "I brought pink stationery paper to keep our creativity up."

Leon looked at him incredulously, "'Pink stationery?'" He sat down. 

"Yeah, to help us feel the femininity." He glanced down to his phone beside a purple pen. "And if that doesn't help us, I called a friend to lend us her femininity."

Leon looked at him, "Are you talking about a drag queen?" 

Micheal looked up at him, "What?"

Then the door opened, "Hello, boys. I came as soon as I finished nursing my babies." A blonde woman entered the room and exclaimed, "Micheal! It's been awhile! How's life treating you?"

Micheal stood up and hugged her, "Fine fine. You?"

"Beautiful."

The singer turned to Leon, "May I introduce you to the lovely Christina Aguillera."

The Irish singer jumped up, eyes wide in shock. He quickly stepped up to shake the woman's hand, but she pulled him to a hug. 

She laughed good-naturedly, "You're cute." She turned to Micheal, "So what? I get /two/ hush puppies?"

"'Hush pu--'?" Leon questioned his mentor. 

"You two look so alike! Like that Les Twins Beyonce danced with in her first rendition of 'Run The World'." She told them. "Actually," she turned to Leon, "You get 'hush pup' since you're younger."

Micheal laughed when the young Scottish man flushed red. 

 

Tom lounged in the living room lazily, refusing to turn the TV because he had a tendency to go to the movie channel and watch a superhero movie. And the definition of 'day-off' would be lost if Loki was there. 

So yeah, Loki was the epiphany of work for one Tom Hiddleston. But he can't blame it entirely on Loki, he was the sole purpose the fans love Tom so much that the producers had kept him so long. Aside from the really stuffy leather coat and making whimsical comments on Chris Hemsworth's character which should have been /his/. Then again, what if /he/ was Thor?

He shuddered mentally. 

Chris was more fit to be Thor. Loki' is Tom's character. Period. Even if Tom was Thor maybe he won't get the fandom he had acquired over the years. And it's /constantly/ growing! So no bad things to Loki. 

/Ring ring/

The phone on the coffee table vibrated. Tom glanced down on it before answering it. 

"Hello?"

"Well, hello there. Do you have any relation to Michael?" A woman's voice came, and Tom could feel it to be very bubbly. 

Tom had to double take to know it was Michael's phone. "Uhm, yes?" Then it dawned to him. "He's not in any danger, is he?"

The woman seem to ignore it as a trifle, "Uh yeah, sure sure. So can I ask, why are you on speed dial, /Tom/?"

Then he heard yelling in the background and some muffled sounds. After a few moments of awkwardly trying to figure what was happening on the other line, a voice came and sighed in relief. 

"Sorry."

"Who was that?" Tom asked.

"I went for a toilet break and Christina had to get my phone. And I had to wrestle it from her and Leon."

He laughed. "Well that sounds fun.

Michael chuckled, "Yeah. I need to go."

"Love you. See you later." He told him. 

Tom was about to complain why the hell Michael was being cold since he put the phone down a beat after Tom told him "Love you" but remembered that no one had really known that they were in /that/ level of intimacy. 

\---

Christina shouted-- actually sang out loud, "I heard some thing near the phrase 'I love you'!"

Leon looked at her, wary. 

Michael waved it off, "Just a friend."

Christina pointed to herself, "/I'm/ a friend." She pointed to Leon, "He's your friend too! Why didn't we get to be on speed dial?"

Michael scowled at her while Leon raised his arms to say he was innocent. 

•••••

The song-writting was finished and it was time for Leon to leave to continue his European tour. A car waited for him. They hugged and laughed, and then he was gone. 

"Hush puppy?" Christina asks, as Leon's car had gone their sight. 

Michael turned to her, "Yes?"

"This Tom-guy," she tries cautiously, "are you two... together?"

Michael doesn't speak.

"I won't judge. I respect you as a colleague in the Industry and as a person with his own rights. I shouldn't be judgemental given that we're in an open-minded era now."

Michael looks at her, "Yeah, we're together. He's an actor."

She nods and leads him back in the studio. "All right tell me everything."

 

Micheal smiled as he sang gently over the microphone, looking sideways at Tom and one of his friends, an elegant blonde woman in a green satin dress. 

"Have yourself a merry little Christmas, may your heart be light."

Tom smiled tenderly back at him, making the singer grin undeniably. 

Tom was there with a friend of his from UK. And it was her last night here in the US before she would be leaving tomorrow. And to comemorate her last night, Tom promised her to a small acoustic bar where Micheal Buble exclusively sang in. So far, she was enjoying herself, completely unaware of the furtive looks the singer and her friend exchanged so often during the song. 

And it was Christmas week, and she's fresh from a break-up, Tom is a gentleman so he could never refuse to help her pick herself up. 

After Micheal had done singing, Tom asked his friend. "Leah, want some more to drink?"

Leah turneed to him, "Yes please. Though, I would very much like to taste American beer."

Tom smiled, "I'll get you some, be right back." He went straight up to the bar and nearly shouted in surprise when a pair of lips stole a kiss from him. He had to place a hand over his lips from shouting to remind himself that it was still a private place. 

Micheal stood there with a childish smile on his face, that Tom gave back. It was that kind of smiles that made Tom's heart flutter, it was just so easy to fall in love with this man. 

"Had fun?" Micheal asked, as he asked the bartender for some tea.

Tom nodded, "Well, yeah. Leah's having fun, though." He gestured to his friend, who was currently talking to someone from another seat. 

"Yeah." Micheal muttered, "She big of a fan of me?"

Tom hummed an affirmation. "Poor Leah's trying to mend her broken-heart from her break up. So that's why I took her here."

"Mm-hm." Micheal thanked the bartender. "Poor thing, she looks too nice to have someone break her heart."

"Yeah, couldn't really take the sight of London cause 'it all remind her of 'him'. I mean, Leah's a bearable person to be with, she's easy on the eyes." He seem to be assuring himself. "I'm still kinda shocked why she was in love with a guy like that."

Micheal chuckled, "So she came here like that movie 'The Holiday?'"

Tom laughed, as he took the beer and swung on his heel to go back to his friend. "I should give this to her."

Micheal watched as Tom went back to his friend and handed her the beer. Then Leah stood up and pecked him on the cheek. 

Micheal would be denying if he were to say he wasn't jealous or in rage at Leah. 

Leah laughed and talked, until a woman came and held her on the waist, then the two went. Tom shook his head with a smile on his face, going back to Micheal. 

The singer was still in shock though, but had the courage to ask him when he was leaning on the edge of the bartop. "So... Leah's lebanese?"

Tom looked at him incredulously, "She's my hometown friend, she's from London."

Micheal shook his head, "I meant, is she a /lesbian/?"

Tom glanced at the beer bottle in his hand, "Uh, yeah."

"Huh. And when I thought I should be jealous." He muttered to himself. 

 

They went home, the trip was uneventful. 

"I'm gonna go ahead and sleep." Micheal told Tom as he stood up from the couch. 

Tom hummed as he turned a page on his book. 

Micheal leaned over him, "What are you reading?"

"Madame Bovary." Tom replied, lifting his head from the book. 

Micheal smiled, "I didn't know you wear glasses."

"Reading glasses, darling." The actor corrected. 

The other chuckled, "Either way, you look /hot/." He walked up the stairs, "Good night."

Tom smiled to himself, "Night."

••••••

/Ding Dong/

Tom opened the door and saw that it was none other than Scarlet Johansson.

"Scarlet!" He exclaimed, pleasantly surprised to see his co-star there in the porch, an agitated look upon her face. 

"Tom," She started, "I need to talk to you."

 

Scarlet sipped the coffee mug given to her as she and Tom sat by the kitchen island that morning. 

"What urgent news have you got the need to tell me?" Tom asked, a little bit happy that morning. 

She sighed, "Tom, I respect you as a person. And I've got your best interests in heart as I say this."

He stared at her. 

"You two need to break up what you have." She told him, a bit too casually than she intended to be. 

His brows were scrunched together. "What do you mean?"

"You and Micheal. Sooner or later, you two being a couple would be in the news. And the paparrazzi would never leave your tracks." She took a sip from her mug, "It's either you quietly break it off or you come out officially, which is quite unadvisable."

Tom stood up, raking the legs of the stool on the kitchen floor. "Scarlet, I appreciate you trying to help me on this. But you have no right to tell me what to do with /my/ love life. As a gentleman, I would offer you some breakfast. But I am currently mad at you, so please excuse me and show yourself out."

She stood up with the mug in her hands. "I'm really sorry, Tom." She started off for the front door. "I'll give this back later on set."

He waved her off with a great frown on his face. When she was out of the house, Tom worried the inside of his cheek with a hard bite. 

After a few moments of pondering, the bedroom door upstairs clicked open and soon enough Micheal jogged down the stairs fixing his bathrobe on and pecking Tom on the cheek good morning. 

"I heard a car just now. Was someone here? Or was I dreaming?" Micheal asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee. 

Tom ignored his question and spun to face the other fully, "Micheal, do you love me?"

The singer stood there gapping, waiting a second before stammering, "O-of course, I do."

"Then will you be mad of I leave without telling you?"

Micheal shifted his eyes from him them to their surroundings. "Are we being filmed?"

"Micheal!" Tom cried, "I'm being serious! Maybe you were right."

"Right about what?" He hates it when Micheal gets oblovious it was frustrating him, but this also meant that he haven't even thought of breaking off their relationship. 

"About this," he gestured to the both of them, "fling between us."

"'Fling?'" Micheal asked incredulously. He placed his coffee near the coffee machine. "Tom, when I first thought of us being together, I knew it would ruin our career, and I only gave out to my desires on our first night." He breathed and placed his hand on the side of Tom's face. "But I knew I could learn how to love you. And look, I love you unconditionally."

Tom dropped his head and sobbed.

Micheal hugged him close, "What made you think of it like that?" He whispered softly, soothing the other by rubbing circles on his back. 

"I-I think that we should have some time to cool off." Tom told him, wiping his tears and breaking off from the embrace. 

Micheal sighed, knowing he was loosing in their indirect arguement. "How much time do you need?"

"I don't know yet. But I'm leaving this afternoon."

Micheal took his mug and sat across the kitchen stool, occupying the space where Scarlet was about half an hour ago. He knows that he was showing the wrong behaviour towards Tom, he was suppose to discourage their 'cool off time'. But the thought of fighting with Tom would bring him near to tears. He cares that much for him.   
"I love you." He blurted out from the rim of his coffee mug. 

Tom looked at him, then smiled sadly, "I love you too."

 

That night Micheal went home to his house, half expecting to see Tom with his bright smile and half expecting to be broken hearted. He went straight up to his bed room and opened up the closet where he had made room for Tom's things. Only to see it empty. He threw himself on his bed and turned to Tom's side of the bed and saw a sticky note. Reading it from his distance from the tableside lampshade, the side of his eyes swelled up with tears and he cried himself to sleep that night. 

 

Tom felt soulless as he was in the make-up tent. He didn't do his usual fidgetting when they fitted his Loki hair and applied a paler colour on his face. He was quiet aside from the nods and the grunts when he was asked a question. 

"Thirty minutes before filming!" One of the director's assistants announced as she ran around with a clipboard in hand. 

Scarlet dodged the tent flap and leaned on the column, watching Tom silently through the mirror. "You did it, didn't you?"

He sighed pitifully. 

Scarlet shook her head and left. 

Chris Evans approached her with his shield strapped on his arm, "What's with the frown, Scarlet?"

She jammed her thumb back to Tom's tent. "He's heartbroken. It's tearing me apart."

"He broke up with some girl he really liked?" He offered,

"Yeah, something like that. Listen, why don't we go out for beer later? All of us." Scarlet told him as they walked towards the other Avengers. 

"That'll be fun." Robert Downey Jr. told them as he wore his sun glasses. 

Chris Hemsworth and Mark Ruffalo approached them, laughing in their conversation. 

"Hey," Robert greeted them, "Scar's treating us to beer after filming." He earned a glare. 

"Awesome." Mark wheezed as Chris Hemsworth told him another joke. 

"Five minutes!" Yelled the assistant. 

The director took his place behind the camera, "Everybody in place!"

Scarlet heard the make-up tent flap open and out came Tom leaning on Jeremy for support. They passed by the Avengers and stopped by in front the red car. Then Jeremy came back looking indifferent. 

"Who ran over his dog?" Robert asked as they looked at Tom and how looked very much like he was going to cry over spilt milk. 

"I did." Scarlet answered. 

All five men turned to her with a gasp. 

Chris Hemsworth asked in utter shock, "Scarlet, that's very unlike you."

She sighed the second time that day, "I know, I know. It's killing me." It seriously is, but she was being truthful when she went to Tom's (actually Micheal's) house and told Tom that their love was showing. She respects both of them but what they're doing is going to leave a major scar in their careers. 

"Is that why you're initiating beer this evening?" Chris Evans asked her. 

She nodded. 

"Lights! Cameras! ACTION!"

 

"Hey there, hush puppy." Christina Aguilera greeted as she rounded the piano and sat next to her friend. "I got your message. Everything okay between you and Tommy?"

He wiped his face with his hands and stopped when the tips of his fingers were above his lips. He exhaled, then leaned back on thr couch. "We're in cool-off time." He answered. 

"Okay?" She felt unsure with her tone, but to her dear friend it urged him to continue. 

"He called our relationship a 'fling', like as-if-we-were-doing-it-for-fun kind of fling."

She felt pity for him, "Aww, don't beat yourself up, hush puppy. I bet he means well." She told him as she hugged the man. 

"I-I just don't get it. I trust him so much. And now I feel like I just threw everything in the wind."

"I don't know what to tell you, Micheal. I seriously don't." She confessed. "But I know it will all turn up better in a while." She patted his head when she felt her shoulder was wet. "You never know what fate can spit out and give you, hush puppy,  you never know."

 

The Avengers cast were settled in a round table and they were finishing up their first round. And it couldn't be stopped when Chris Evans saw that Tom was evidently too quite, glancing over his phone for the upteenth time and it was making him feel sorry for him. 

He turned to the others, though to Scarlet especially, "What did you do to Tom, exactly?"

She stole Robert's beer since hers was already finished. She took a swig and huffed. "I'm in no position to tell."

Then they heard the Brittish actor groan and hit his head on the wooden table over and over again, his phone near his forehead. 

All the people who were on the table with him looked at him as if he was mental. 

"Woah! Man, why are you beating yourself up?" Robert asked, completely shocked at his co-star. 

Tom lifted his head, tears running down his face.  He sobbed, "I can't do it. I just can't," he stood up straighter, "I need to go back to him."

"What can't you do?" Robert asked him, "Hey. /Him/?! Who's /him/? Tom--!"

But the actor had slammed a bill on the table and ran out of the bar. 

Chris Evans picked the bill and saw it, "We're in America!"

 

Micheal was in a the red carpet for the some award show and he was attempting to smile happily for the camera. 

Then a girl came forward with a mike and a cameraman. "Hi, Micheal! It's been awhile since we've heard from you!" She greeted her smile beaming. "So we've been seeing you around with Tom alot lately, is he your best friend?"

"No, I'm his lover." Replied a voice from behind Micheal. 

Both the singer and the girl and her camera turned to the voice. 

"It's Tom Hiddleston!" The girl commentaried. "What are you even doing here--"

Tom was panting, "I came here to redeem myself." He walked towards Micheal, grabbed the back of the singer's head-- closing the distance between them-- and pressed their heads together for a kiss. 

Micheal knew that all camera's were diverted from Miley Cyrus a few steps front to Tom and himself. He wanted to pull away, but can't. He remembered that this was Tom, /his/ Tom. And Tom's tongue poking between his lips. He pulled off and Tom looked at him disappointedly. 

The singer turned to the cameraman. "I wasn't nominated or anything, so I'm gonna go ahead and go home. THANK YOU Hollywood!" He took Tom and ran from the red carpet with a trail of camera flashes. 

When they were at the entrance where a new car just came, Christina stood up and was about to pose for the cameras when she spotted the two of them. 

A cab stopped for them. 

"Hey!" She called. "You better be gentle with him, Hiddles." She warned him good-naturedly. 

He laughed and gave her a thumbs up before he was pulled inside the cab. 

 

"Live from the Red Carpet where Lady Gaga told us things about her vag*na!" 

Tom scrunched his face in disgust. Micheal and him were chilling on the couch, surfing through the channels for a live coverage of the award show. And Tom's shirt had been discarded some where else in the house. Micheal went to get himself fresh clothes since his were practically ripped off. 

"Now something else happens!--"

/The screen shows a girl aiming a mike to Micheal's mouth. "Hi, Micheal! It's been awhile since we've heard from you! So we've been seeing you around with Tom Hiddleston alot lately, is he your best friend?"/

/"No, I'm his lover." Came a reply behind Micheal./

/The camera zoomed out and saw Tom./ 

/"It's Tom Hiddleston! What are you even doing here--"/

/"I came here to redeem myself."/

/BOOM!/

Then the guy with the yellow marker and tumbler asked, "And then what happened?"

A girl seated on a stool answered, "Then the people who were interviewing Miley Cyrus saw them and ran to get a cover of their kiss." She showed a picture. 

The whole crew laughed. 

"What happened to /Miley/?"

A fat guy behind a divider shrugged as he replied, "Who cares. People were looking at two straight men kissing."

The TV turned off. 

"What the--" Tom was about to call it foul play when Micheal leaned from behind the couch. 

"I told you to find CMT not TMZ." The singer told him. 

Tom smirked, "Why don't you put where your mouth belongs?"

Micheal raised a brow, as he took a seat, leaning on Tom's hand. He realized their early activity, "Your cock?"

The actor laughed, then leaned back to kiss him.   
•••••end•••••

 

X-mas special (where the rest of the avengers cast approves)

The Christmas tree stood proud on the corner just beside the the hearth. And in front the hearth was Chris Hemsworth, Jeremy Renner and Robert Downey Jr. roasting marshmallows by the fire. 

"I never did this back in my hometown." The Australian actor told his friends as to break the silence. As comfortable as it is, a silence nonetheless. 

Robert peeked from the top of his sunglasses, "You never had roasted marshmallows while a kid Down Under?"

The man shook his head. 

Robert huffed turning back to get the golden colorof his mallow, "Me neither."

Mark Ruffalo was busy on his phone and stealing marshmallows from Jeremy's packet, he occupied the  whole love seat to himself since Jeremy had taken comfort Indian seated on the shug rug. 

Chris Evans had went to relieve himself. 

Micheal was leaning on the head rest, sleeping of the nutmeg. 

Tom and Scarlet were sewing names on Christmas socks and shared a laugh or two. 

Chris Evans came back just in time Scarlet finished the last sock. 

Scarlet stood up with Tom following in tow, then both hang the socks on the tree. 

'Thor', 'Steve', 'Nat', 'Bruce', 'Loki', 'Clint', 'Tony', 'Loki's manlove'

Chris Evans plucked his, "Why did you use our characters' names?"

Scarlet answered, "We have two 'Chris'-es."

Chris Hemsworth took his, "I'm still Thor, right?"

Jeremy plucked out a candy in his, "Who wants butterscotch?"

"Oh, gimme!" Mark told him as he popped in a peppermint  candy cane in his mouth. 

Scarlet turned to Jeremy, "Why are you diabetic like /Jack/?"

He narrowed his eyes at her in fair warning.

Michael yawned and stood up to see what they were doing, "What happened?"

Robert dug his pants pocket out for something and dropped it in Michael's sock, winking at Chris Evans who gave a questioning look. 

Micheal took his without seeing what he did and Mark saw the label on his sock, "What? Shouldn't we give Michael a character name as well? Like 'Mocking Jay'?"

Tom shook his head, explaining, "No Hunger Games references."

Mark shrugged and went to sit down and put all the marshmallows in his sock. 

Both Chris-es went to the couch to look at what were in their socks.

Scarlet sighed, "We should've put the socks on the tree during midnight."

"I told you so." Tom whispered to her. 

Then both went to sit down. 

Michael took something from his sock and raised it, "Why did I get a condom?"

Everbody turned to Robert.  

"What?" He whined, "We're in America, we give each other wierd shit." He slapped Chris Evans' leg. "You're Captain America," he reasoned out, "you know wierder crap happened during the 50's."

Chris chuckled and popped in a lemon drop in his mouth, "I wouldn't know, I became an icicle before that." He turned to Robert, "But I saw in History channel that the US attempted to put estrogen in Hitler's drink."

Tom grinned leaning forward to listen better, "Oh really? To do what?"

"So his stache would fall while he made his speech."

/Ding Ding!/

"Hey! Food's here." Scarlet announced. 

Michael stood up to get it with Scarlet behind him. 

Jeremy turned to Tom-- who was drinking his own mug of nutmeg-- with a excpeting grin on his face, "So... who tops?"

Tom gulped, before answering too casually, "I do."

The groans in the room made Jeremy's evil grin wilder. 

Robert covered his face, muffling his screams, "Thanks for the mental image, jerk."

"Hey, it's better that the whole team suffers than one, right?" He turned to Mark, but frowns when he saw that he was invested in his phone so much. He tapped his shoulder, "Hey Mark."

The man looked up, "Huh? Oh," he put his phone on his lap, "What are we talking about."

Chris Evans replied with a disgusted face, "Gay sex."

It seems that when Mark blinked, it gave more dramatic when the words escaped his mouth, "Did you know that gay people tend to be more sexually active than straight people?"

Pause. 

More groaning, but this time Robert screamed and jumped up, covering his ears, "I could strangle you right now, but I can't since fans find you adorable."

Mark smiled, "Aw, thanks."

Chris Hemsworth then told Robert, "If you're serious about strangling Mark, he might Hulk out on you."

"That's the adorable part!" Robert cried, then turned away, "I'm gonna go to the kitchen." He muttered. 

Tom craned his head to him, "There are beds up stairs!" He called and a scream of "Shut up!" made him laugh. 

Then Micheal and Scarlet came back in with a girl in a orange cap on her hair and five pizza boxes in her arms. 

"You took in the pizza girl?" Chris Evans asked them. 

Then the girl laughed. 

Scarlet took a side step, and showed that it was Christina Aguilera. 

Christina walked to them and patted Chris on the head, "I didn't know you were this /cute/, Cap." Then she took the pizzas to the kitchen. 

Mark tapped him on the shoulder, shoving him a five, "I still get adorable." Patted him on the head and went to the kitchen. 

 

Early dinner was served in the kitchen and everybody was having a good time. 

Scarlet was serving the pizza, then was torn if the pink plate was Chris Hemsworth's or Jeremy's.

She saw that he was beside the blonde singer and called him, "Hey, Chris!"

Chris Hemsworth, Chris Evans and Christina Aguilera looked up from whatever they were doing and turned to her, and all three asked in unison, "What?"

Jeremy took a swig of his Pepsi beside her, "This is the very reason why you used our characters' names." Then took a slice of Pepperoni, cracking a joke about Robert's and Gwyneth's character couple name. 

Christina pushed a red bellpepper from her own slice, and asked, "So what were you boys talking about before I came?"

The Australian actor spoke, "About who tops in /their/ relationship." He jabbed his thumb to Tom and Micheal. 

She laughed, "And who started /that/ conversation?"

Robert pointed to Jeremy who was placing his crusts on Tom's plate and stealing his Four Cheese. "Hawkeye did."

Mark nodded, "Yeah, saying that 'the whole team should suffer than one'." He air quoted

"How'd he suffer?" Christina seem to ponder on it and a little moment later, she looked up to the ceiling. 

Mark seem to copy her, "What are we looking at?"

She pointed up, "Did he go up in the vents during the night?"

The rest with her were also looking up. 

Chris Hemsworth hummed, "As I think of it..."

Jeremy came back, "What are you wierdos doing looking up?"

Robert answered him, "How creepy your mind works."

 

After the whole event, the others had left. With Chris Evans and Christina Aguilera going last. 

Christina wore her scarf, and pointed to the bottom of the tree, "Hey, that present's new."

Chris chuckled, "You're very observant." Then both left. 

Michael and Tom were relaxing after cleaning the kitchen, stuffing the leftovers in the fridge. 

Tom was groaning in pain for fixing up the ventilation in the kitchen ceiling, the reason was for Jeremy escaping the wrath of Tom and Michael's fans, namely Christina, Scarlet, Robert, and both Chrises-- Mark was indifferent to it so he was Switzerland. Christina and Robert had to grab his ankles that were hanging from the ceiling and held to him until the ceiling gave out. Michael was laughing too hard to even scold him for destroying his ceiling. 

"Tom, you okay?" Michael asked as he came back from the fridge with two glasses of iced tea in his hands. "Here." He took his seat. "Oh, and there's a present under the tree."

Tom nodded, "Maybe someone left it there." He paused, "I'm blaming Robert."

"I want to rip it open." Michael told him and went to get it. 

Tom attempted to take the one nearest him until he heard Michael, "Tom, don't drink mine." Then the actor grumbled about the glasses looking exactly the same. 

Then Michael shook the box near his ear, "I can't guess what's inside." He flopped himself beside Tom, then read the small card. 

/'Tony'd'/

Michael showed Tom, "Who's Tony?"

Tom chucked it behind his shoulder, "Robert."

Michael hummed, then ripped the red wrapping off, and opened the box, "It's a cylinder," he took it out then pushed it off his lap, "That is DISGUSTING!" He screamed, walking away from the couch. 

Tom peeked in the box, and laughed. 

In the box was a small bottle labeled 'LUBE', some packet off condoms, green anal beads, and a black dildo. He took the box to his lap, "Oh come on, babe. He's just looking out for us."

Micheal groaned in his hands frustratedly, "It's wierd receiving sex toys from your co-star."

Tom lifted the dildo to offer some assurance, "Come on, Michael, at least they got the color scheme of my character right." He looked at the toy, "I don't know if it's the same size as me, let me check."

Micharl left to go to their room, stomping as he went up the stairs, "You're sleeping on the couch tonight."

 

The next morning the two were seen cozying up in front the fire, Michael rubbing Tom's hands since it was cold for putting snow balls in their drinks, which Michael gladly informed him that snow acquires 70% dirt as it comes down to Earth. 

Yesterday's fiasco between the two became alright after Tom sneaked in their bedroom and they made up. 

"Did you finish reading your book?" Micheal asked him. 

Tom hummed, "Madame Bovary? Yeah, I did."

Michael nodded. 

"I didn't like what happened in the end."

Michael shifted and leaned on Tom's chest, "Madame Bovary married looking for romance and didn't get it from her marriage, then when she had a child with him she wanted it to be a boy. Then she was pushing her child away because it turned out to be a girl."

Michael frowned at that while he caressed Tom's hand, the shiny band under his finger tips. Then looked up to Tom since he stopped speaking, "What's on your mind?"

Tom grinned at him, "I want a son."


End file.
